


I’ll Buy You A House Of Gold

by badassluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mommy Kara and Lena, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassluthor/pseuds/badassluthor
Summary: “The Luthor then turned to the little body pressed close to her chest, tiny hands clinging onto her shirt, her daughter’s chest rising and falling in rhythm to her own.“ORthe fic where Lena climbs into her daughter’s cot which Nat & I finally got round to writing!





	I’ll Buy You A House Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see but I come bearing fluff so sweet it’ll give you cavities.
> 
> Shoutout to Nat for being the best writing partner I could have asked for!
> 
> All mistakes are our own, please be kind

Lena woke in a haze, surrounded by limbs and an ache making itself known in her lower back. She startled slightly, tensing as she felt someone shift besides her. The Luthor’s eyes slowly adjusted to the change in light as she opened them, watching as sunlight peeked through the blinds and a warm glow settled over the room. A sense of comfort began to grow in her heart as the arms placed securely around her waist tightened their grip, smooth fingertips brushing against the Luthor’s stomach. Lena blinked away the last remnants of sleep, taking in her surroundings. Lena sighed softly upon realising where she was - her daughter’s crib, the wooden bars separating the occupants from the ball of fluffy white fur which was curled up next to the crib itself. Blonde hair tickled her cheek, and she looked behind her to see her wife sleeping peacefully, her mouth wide open in a snore and her breathing slow and relaxed. The Luthor then turned to the little body pressed close to her chest, tiny hands clinging onto her shirt, her daughter’s chest rising and falling in rhythm to her own. Lena let a smile slip over her features as she gently traced the curve of Lily’s face with her fingertip. Kara nuzzled into the back of Lena’s neck, a deep grumble escaping her throat.

“Morning” Lena whispered, hesitant to speak in case she somehow disrupts the peacefulness that has settled over the three Danvers. Her wife huffed in response, clutching onto Lena harder and pressing a gentle kiss onto the younger woman’s shoulder.

“How’d you sleep love?” Kara’s voice was deep from slumber, sending an affectionate chill though Lena.

“Good because I have my girls with me,” the youngest Danvers smiled, placing a soft kiss to Lily’s cheek and then Kara’s hand. Sunlight filtered into the room from the gap in the blinds, illuminating the gold band on Kara’s finger and Lena was hit with the reminder that she was _hers, forever and always,_ happiness settling into her bones as she relaxed against her wife. The last thing Lena remembers is feeling Kara’s smile against her shoulder, her arms gently squeezing her tighter as a whispered “I love you” made its journey into her ear before she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Lena awoke for the second time that Saturday morning, the remnants of Kara’s touch and her golden blonde hair staying in the forefront of the brunette’s mind. Lena remembers the first morning she woke up in Kara’s arms. It was their third date, Kara stood at her door soaking wet from the rain, her blonde mane falling on her shoulders. She held roses in her hand, and although the sun was hiding behind the clouds after the rainstorm, Lena was sure that when she looked into Kara’s eyes she saw the brightest sun she’d ever seen. Lena had invited Kara into her apartment, and they ended up drying off and watching a movie on Lena’s couch. Kara slowly snaked her arm around Lena, but the brunette jumped slightly when Kara’s hand pressed softly against her stomach. The blonde immediately removed her hand.

“Lee I-”

“Shhh” the brunette responded, tugging Kara’s hand back to rest gently on her stomach. “I’m just, not used to it.”

That was the night Lena told Kara her about her insecurities, about her family, and about how much Kara really meant to her. It was the first night that Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, and held her safely until the familiarity of the sun came up. Lena remembers the noise of Kara’s breathing, the scent of the Kryptonian, and the touch of Kara’s skin against hers. It’s one of her favorite memories.

Suddenly, a faint voice woke her from her daydream. She could hear the bass of a song playing through the walls, the barking of their dog and the giggles of Lily, but the most prominent thing she could hear was Kara. Curiosity getting the better of her, Lena stood & clambered out of the cot, slowly padding towards the noise. The scene that greeted her in the kitchen made Lena burst out laughing, leaning against the doorframe as she surveyed what was happening.

Kara was singing loudly along to ‘Baby Shark’ as she moved between the kitchen and their daughter, dressed in her full supersuit, an apron emblazoned with the words “super chef” across the chest, flipping pancakes on the griddle. Lena sighed happily as she watched her wife, stretching slightly even as the ache in her back protested, Kara’s shirt she’d stolen a few months back to use as a nightshirt riding up over her thighs. Lena’s laugh halted her wife’s movements for a moment as she turned towards her, her bright smile instantly making an appearance.

“Hey baby girl.” Kara radiated when she saw the Luthor’s eyes on her. “You okay?” Lena nodded and stepped into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes as she made a beeline for the coffee pot.

“Yeah I’m good, just achy” she replied. Kara chuckled beside her as she slid the finished pancakes onto a plate.

“That’s what you get for sleeping in Lily’s crib for the night.” Lena swatted at her, laughing as she added milk to her coffee, listening as Lily babbled to Krypto.

“Haha, says the woman who climbed in next to me”. Kara beamed happily as she undid her apron and went to scoop their daughter from her playpen and set her down in her highchair, speaking to her in Kryptonian & listening to her babble back.

“I couldn’t miss out on the cuddles from my girls could I?” Kara said, kissing their daughter on the head before bringing the food to the table. Lena sipped her coffee as she watched Kara bustle around the kitchen, her cape fluttering behind her in the little breeze her wife created as she moved, before moving to sit at the table next to the high chair and opposite the blonde, smiling brightly at Lily and murmuring a soft “hello beautiful”. Kara came to a stop at the table, watching the Luthor and her daughter as they interacted, her heart soaring happily. _Her girls._ _Her family._

* * *

 

\- The previous night - 

_Lily was what you could say… a temperamental baby. Not much upset her, but when something did, boy did people know about it. Lena had been on the receiving end of these sort of ...episodes more times than she’d like to admit, causing more than one or two nights where she’d wished she could drown her sorrows in a bottle of grapes than deal with the crying child, but Lena sucked it up, taking a deep breath and relaunching into her cycle of nursery rhymes and gentle back rubs until the crying stopped and both mother and child were both physically and emotionally exhausted._

_However, this particular Friday night, the nursery rhymes didn’t settle Lily and seemed to aggravate her more, her cries getting louder as time passed and Lena lost all hope of getting any work done before the night ended. Lily refused to sleep, although she was clearly tired, screaming the second Lena laid her in her crib and kicking her legs furiously, tears sliding down her cheeks as she sat back up, pulling herself up to standing using the crib bars, looking at Lena as if she’d committed the world's worst crime. Lena sighed and crouched next to the crib for what felt like the 100th time and cleared her throat, gently wiping her daughter’s tears away._

_“Hey Lil, it’s bedtime beautiful, you have to sleep” she repeated, going to lay her down again as another scream left the little girl’s mouth. Lena battled back tears as her daughter continued to cry, looking up at the ceiling decorated in glow in the dark stars and planets, her vision going blurry as the tears threatened to fall._

_“Please Lily, it’s bedtime” the young mother said again, averting her gaze back to the child. Lily stared back up at her, her little face all red and blotchy and covered in tear tracks and snot, her little chest heaving as she let out little whimpers. Lena’s heart ached and she wished that Kara was here, soothing the child easily like she always does, and not once causing a fiasco like this._

_“I don’t know what’s wrong sweetheart, you gotta give me something” Lena pleaded with the girl in the crib as she stood, attempting to lay her daughter back down for the umpteenth time. The effort was frugal at least - the defiant girl sat back up, reaching through the bars of the crib to grab at her mother's shirt and tugged, another wail coming out of her mouth. Lena pried the tiny fist from her shirt and placed her hands on the side of the cot, weighing up her options. She could stay here all night, listening to her daughter cry until she was utterly exhausted and gave in, or she could call Kara, ask her to come home from the DEO, and admit yet again that she just wasn’t cut out to be a mother._

_Kara was amazing at this, a natural motherly figure, soothing Lily with soft whispers and warm cuddles, showering her with love and eliciting laughter from her, not tantrums like Lena often does. Doubt began to creep into the corners of Lena’s mind, convincing her that Lily deserves a mother like Kara, not the failure that she was._

_‘No’ cried a little voice in her head that sounded similar to her wife’s, ‘you can do this’. Lena sighed heavily again, brushing her hair out of her face, before looking at her daughter again, an idea forming in her mind. As Lily opened her mouth to scream again, Lena hoisted herself over the bars, collapsing in a heap of limbs as she got herself situated at one side of the crib, before glancing towards the youngest Luthor-Danvers as she practically launched herself into Lena’s arms, cries subsiding in seconds as her head came to rest on Lena’s chest and the Luthor quietly recited Twinkle Twinkle Little Star under her breath. Lena waited a moment, gently rubbing the little girl’s back before she stopped singing, trailing off as her daughter’s breathing slowed, small puffs of air tickling her neck and Lena became aware of how damp her shirt was, Lily’s tears and dribble soaking into the grey cotton of the shirt. Lena shook her head at the entire situation, almost two hours spent in her daughter’s room, singing countless rhymes, trying every trick in the book to get her to sleep, and the solution was this simple - climbing into the cot. The last thing Lena remembers is watching as her daughter finally shut her eyes, succumbing to a deep sleep, her own eyelids fluttering shut seconds after her daughter’s._

_That’s how Kara found them a mere hour or so later, Lily sleeping peacefully atop Lena’s chest, her wife’s arm slung protectively across the child’s back as she dozed herself, her body squished into the confines of the small crib, black hair escaping the messy bun and spilling across the white crib sheets. Kara slowly stepped towards the crib, unclipping her cape from her shoulders and draping it slowly over her girls._ _Her girls._ _The Kryptonian’s heart fluttered with pride, the cape providing warmth and comfort for her family. The pad of her thumb found its way to Lena’s cheek, tracing soft patterns around her face, contouring her features before placing a soft kiss on her wife’s lips._

_“Hey baby, I’m back home, I’m safe.” She whispers softly, pressing another soft kiss to Lena’s cheek before pulling away. She then smiles sweetly at Lily, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her dark hair._

_“I hope you had an amazing day with mama my zhao”, Kara grins at her daughters chubby cheeks and slight smile on her soft pink lips. “I love my girls.” Kara said softly under her breath as she heard a gentle ‘pitter patter’ behind her and the consciousness of the source of the noise made her heart quicken._

_“Ooh and there’s my boyyyy!” She whispered excitedly, turning around to see a large ball of white fluff sitting in the doorway. The dog’s tail started to wag, his tongue coming into view from between two sets of white teeth. Kara put her hands on her thighs and nodded to Krypto, the dog running over to the blonde. Kara allowed herself to be knocked down by her dog, a pink tongue licking and kissing all over the kryptonians face. She laughed softly, Krypto’s response being a cute bark which only caused Kara to laugh more._

_“Shhhhh fluffy!” She put her finger up to the white dog’s mouth, as if to shush him, but her futile attempt only ended up with her finger in the dog’s mouth. Kara sat up, petting Krypto’s fluff and placing a boop on his nose._

_“M-mommy?” A soft whimper escaped Lily’s lips and Kara immediately stood up, turning her attention to the crib._

_“Hey zrhueiao”, she grinned and walked over to the girl who was reaching for Kara. Krypto followed the woman and laid down beside the crib, watching the mother and daughter lazily. Kara picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly, speaking softly as to not wake her wife._

_“I missed you today, did you have a good night with mama?” The girl giggled, kicking her legs excitedly._

_“Yes, Krypto walkies!!” Kara bounced Lily on her hip as the little girl replied, smiling as her daughter lent her head on the Kryptonian’s shoulder as Kara hummed softly._

_“You took Krypto for a walk, that sounds fun little one, much better than Mommy’s work”, Kara said as Lily nodded into her neck and yawned. “You still sleepy Lil? You going to go back to sleep?” Kara whispers quietly, gently stroking the little girl’s hair as she maneuvered her carefully back into the crib, watching as she curled into Lena, her eyelids shutting instantly and her breathing slowly soon after to a steady rhythm as she drifted back to sleep. Kara’s heart burst right then and there as her daughter shifted once more before stilling, her tiny fingers finding purchase on the superhero’s cape, gripping it tightly in her fist as she fell back asleep. Kara thought Lena was the ultimate little spoon, but after seeing her daughter in Lena’s arms, she decided that her daughter was the ultimate little spoon._

_Kara sighed contently as she floated into the crib, deciding she didn’t want to sleep alone when she could be having cuddles with her family, before nuzzling her nose into her wife’s neck, wrapping an arm around Lena’s waist. Once comfy, Kara outstretched her other hand through the bars to pet Krypto. Her long fingers ran through snow like hair as the blonde gripped her wife tighter. Pink lips met pale skin as she kissed Lena’s neck softly, her body finally relaxing after a long, stressful day. Kara always looked forward to the end of the day because she was able to just hold her wife, and was able to clear her mind of everything but pale skin, dark hair, and_ _Lena_ _. Kara couldn’t help but let a soft whimper escape her lips as she held Lena flush against her, closing her eyes and focusing on the slight snoring of her daughter and the soft *thump* of Krypto’s tail hitting the ground, her wife’s heartbeat a welcome constant in the background._

_“Ukiemiv’odh w’rrip” are the final words Kara spoke that night, her long limbs cramped into a tiny crib alongside her wife and child, her dog dozing at the side, being a watchful protector over the Girl of Steel, the last Luthor and their daughter._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts, comments & kudos below! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Come shout at Nat & myself on Twitter  
> @karasstop & @badassluthor


End file.
